Sentiments et Révélation
by Marie-Eve
Summary: Sakura se lève un matin et le destin fait tout le travail... Comme c'est beau l'évolution amoureuse de deux enfants... à lire absoluement! c'est p-ê court mais c tout cute:o)
1. introduction et mot de l'auteure

Sentiments et Révélation

Par Mary-Eve

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma 1ere fic (enfin la premiere que je met sur fanfiction et celle qui a le plus de sens..). Je l'ai écrit l'an passé, du temps ou j'adorais Card Captor Sakura… oui, c'était le bon temps… Bref. Disons que je me suis tout de même améliorée depuis ce temps, et je travaille présentement sur une fic de Lily et James Potter ( toujours aussi romantique…. Aaaah…) donc ce sera a voir dès que le premier chapitre sera en ligne ( car je compte finir de l'écrire avant de le tapper..) bref.

J'aimerais avoir de vos commentaires !

Merci :o)

Marie-Eve

Intro 

C'est samedi. Aujourd'hui, il neige, à Tomoeda. C'est dommage, car la journée s'annonçait si bien, en perspective… Ainsi vas la vie… On ne peut rien y changer… C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sakura est déprimée, ce matin. Elle devait aller aux toboggans de neige municipaux avec l'école mais la circulation est bloquée et tout le monde doit rester chez soi. 

- Ding Dong !

 C'est Tomoyo qui sonne. Elle veut voir Sakura.

-J'arrives ! crie Sakura par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre qui porte sur la cour avant.

- Bonjour Tomoyo ! Ça me fais plaisir de te voir, déjà que la journée ne s'annonce pas très gaie…

t :Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis venue te remonter le moral ! Ah…Et tiens ! J'ai aussi emmené des gâteaux, pour notre gourmand de…

kero :DES GÂTEAUXXXX ! ! ! ! !  S'écrie la peluche aillée.

t : Hihihi…

Ce jour là, Tomoyo avait l'intention d'essayer ses nouvelles créations à son amie, et, par la même occasion, la mettre dans l'embarras…

Mais toujours est-il que Sakura avait du mal à garder le sourire…Tout de même étrange… Enfin…Ainsi vas la vie…On ne peut rien y changer du moins…


	2. le déclic

Voilà le 2e chapitre ! j'espères qu'il vous plaira !

Marie-Eve :o)

Le Déclic

-Bonjour Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

Nous sommes dimanche. C'est Shaolan Li qui téléphone, un camarade de la classe de Sakura.

-Oui, merci…rougit cette dernière

Apparemment, tout est à l'envers, ce matin. À la normale, c'est Li qui rougit devant sakura, et pas l'inverse, et sakura qui est d'une nature souriante a l'air si morne… Effectivement, c'est à n'y rien comprendre…

Ce dernier dit ne savoir quoi faire de sa journée et voudrait rendre visite à Sakura.

s :Oui, bien sûr, réponds t-elle, pour quoi pas…

sh : ça ne vas pas ? tu n'a pas l'air en forme…

s : non, non… tout vas bien… je suis simplement fatiguée…tout vas bien. Que voulais-tu faire ?

sh : ben… Nous sommes dimanche et j'aurais pensé aller à la patinoire… si tu veux bien…

Le cœur de Sakura bondit dans sa poitrine et manqua de tomber de son lit,  où elle est si bien installée.

s : B…bien sûr ! Quelle bonne idée !

sh : donc, je passe chez toi vers onze heure, c'est d'accord ?

s : Bien ! à tout à l'heure !shaolan…

CLIC, il raccroche, BOUM, elle tombe de son lit.

1- Ventilateur ambulant.

2-Vite, appeler Tomoyo pour une tenue express

3-Se dépêcher à accueillir Shaolan.

au téléphone…

s : TOMOYO ! ! ! ! ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi et de te tenues !

Fais VITEEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

t : J'arrives tout de suite, ma chérie ! J'ai la tenue idéale pour un rendez-vous à la patinoire. À tout de suite ! 

s : oui !

Oh… mais que se passe-il dans le cœur de sakura ? Pourquoi tout ces sentiments si anodins ? Est-ce que c'est seulement  après tout ce que Sakura et Saholan on vécu ensemble que sakura prend conscience de ce qu'il est, lui, Son camarade de classe, Son partenaire si fidèle qui ne la laisse jamais tomber ?

Oui, effectivement, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. C'est seulement maintenant que Shaolan peut avoir droit à tout ce qu'il avait convoité depuis l'apparition de Card Captor Sakura : l'amour et la fidélité de celle-ci. Mais comme Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour, sakura prendra le temps qu'il faut pour réaliser les sentiments qu'elle ressent envers celui qu'il l'aime.

t : tu est resplendissante, ma chérie !

s :hehe…je te remercie…hrm…

Cette dernière est vêtue d'une robe à jupon isotherme en velours couleur  rouge cognac, un léger débardeur de même couleur bordé de fourrure accompagne le tout ainsi qu'une petite sacoche de même fourrure. C'est de toute beauté et une réussite pour tomoyo .

t : Mais dis-moi… pourquoi toute ces préparations ?

s : À vrai dire, je ne sais trop… Lorsque shaolan m'a appelé, toute à l'heure, un sentiment nouveau est monté en moi… Ce n'était pas de la joie, ni de la gêne… c'était plus que ça…comme…

t :…de l'appréhension envers Shaolan…Oui, je le vois dans tes yeux…C'est clair comme l'eau de la mer… C'est seulement après toutes ces choses passées ensemble que tu le vois sous un jour nouveau et… Sakura, tu vas découvrir quelque chose que tu n'a encore jamais connu ! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau, Sakura !

- Ding dong !

s et t : C'est lui ! ! !

-t : bonne chance, ma chérie !

Sakura adressa alors à sa meilleure amie un sourire que celle ci ne lui connaissait pas, empreint d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle était à la fois nerveuse, heureuse mais confiante. 

En la voyant, Shaolan ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

s : bonjour, dit-elle…

sh : tu viens ?

s : oui !

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Leur entretient n'était plus question de combat ou de cartes magiques, mais de 'comment vas-tu ?' aux 

' quels sont tes goûts ? '. Ils avaient douze ans et se redécouvraient l'un-l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent à la patinoire et étaient encore en train de discuter.

s : oh ! nous sommes déjà arrivés !

sh : ah, eh bien oui ! hihihi !

s : eh bien entrons, alors !

sh : oui ! lui dit-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte, aussi galamment que possible.

Ils s'assirent, mirent leurs patins et mirent pied sur la glace gelée.

-BOUM ! Ce fût Shaolan qui tomba le premier.

s : est-ce que ça v…AAAS ! ! 

-CRAC ! Et ce fût sakura qui tomba la deuxième. 

Étonnamment, ils furent pris d'un fous rire conjoint, sans vérifier s'ils s'étaient fait mal. Et non, heureusement, ce ne fût pas le cas !

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal  et prirent leur envol sur la glissante patinoire. Shaolan était moins habile sur la glace que sur le sol, mais Sakura veillait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, tel un ange gardien.

Au bout d'environ une heure, nos héros commençaient à faiblir et décidèrent de rentrer.

Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc. La paysage était magnifique. Shaolan s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et contempla , avec ses yeux bruns magnifiques empreints d'une lueur de courage indéfinissable et d'une mélancolie permanente, sa chère Sakura s'amusant dans la neige comme une enfant de cinq ans. C'etait beau à voir . Alors elle dit : « allez, Shaolan, viens ! Tu veux bien ? Hihi ! »

Alors ils accoura et la projeta au sol, dans un éclat de neige éblouissant. Ils étaient couché dans la neige, côte à côte, et observaient les nuages… C'est alors à ce moment que la fillette qui n'en était plus une se pencha sur celui qu'il l'aimait et se mit à le chatouiller, elle qui n'en savait rien de tout ça, car ils n'étaient que des enfants à la fleur de leur âge et profitaient de la vie.

Alors Shaolan se mit à rire comme il n'avait jamais rit et entraîna Sakura dans sa roulade vers la pente du parc…qu'ils déboulèrent ensemble.

C'était beau à voir… Ils avaient douze ans et se redécouvraient l'un l'autre…

sh : Sakura, je… ils venaient d'atterrir et étaient dans la même position que dans leur folle descente.

s : oui ? Elle lui parlait avec une joie évidente, comme une fleur venant d'éclore à cause d'un surplus de soleil et qui en découvrait toute sa beauté.

sh : hm…non, non, rien… je dois partir. j'ai adoré passer cette journée en ta compagnie.

Pauvre Sakura… Son visage exprimait de l'effroi à l'idée que tout ces si beaux moment passés ensemble s'envolent en un instant.

s : Mais… pourquoi ? Tu ne peut p…

sh : Je te rappellerai bientôt ou on se reverra à l'école. Au revoir…

s : Mais att…

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Il avait essayé mais n'avait pas réussi. Il était honteux de cela et du fait d'avoir abandonné son amie.

Pauvre Sakura…

Sakura s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle était triste ne sachant pas pourquoi Shaolan l'avait abandonnée ainsi. Il Avait quelque chose à lui dire et n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle savait que c'était important, c'est pourquoi elle l'appela.

-Dring ! Le téléphone sonna chez Shaolan mais personne ne répondit.

Sakura commença à s'inquiéter et décida d'aller chez Lui pour en avoir le cœur net.

Arrivé chez lui, une vision d'horreur lui apparût :Dans la cour arrière, Shaolan flottait au dessus de son compas magique, inconscient. Près de lui se dressait un homme encapuchonné d'une longue toge noire lui cachant tout le visage et le corp. Il s'agissait  en fait du Yang, le mal incarné. Mais cela, Sakura ne le savait pas.

s : SHAOLAN ! ! ! 

Le sorcier cessa ses incantations et se retourna. Shaolan tomba sur le sol et se réveilla subitement.

sh : SAKURA, NON ! !

s : mais que…

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Yang projeta de sa main gauche des éclairs bleutés qui maintenèrent  Sakura éveillée dans les airs et fit de même avec Li.

s : Mais que… ?

sh : Sakura, cet homme est le Yang, le mal. Il cherche les cartes de Clow pour les transformer et les réduires au mal. Il lit dans les pensées ! Ne pense à r…ARGH ! !

Le magicien lui transmit un choc qui le rendormit.

s : SHAOLAN !

yang : Alors, chasseuse de carte…

s : Que…

y : Tu détiens les cartes de Clow, n'est-ce pas ?

s : Non, vous…

y : NE ME MENS PAS ! !

FLASH ! Une arbalète  de feu apparut, menaçant ainsi Shaolan.

« oh non… » pensa Sakura « mais bon sang, kerobero…où est-tu lorsqu'on a besoin de toi…je t'en prie… »

À la maison, Kerobero s'occupait mais eu un très fort pressentiment qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Sakura et vola à son secour.

Arrivé chez Shaolan…

Kerobero : Sakura ! Le Morveux ! Oh non !

Voyant l'ennemi arriver, le yang endormit Sakura.

s : argh !

k : NON !

Pendant que kerobero luttait contre leur agresseur, les enfants toujours endormis pensaient… « oh, si tu savais comme je n'aurais jamais voulu que cela t'arrives… je tiens tellement à toi… il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais comment… »

Tout à coup, Kerobero, qui avait déstabilisé l'ennemi, parvint à voler vers Sakura et la déposa dans un endroit sûr, au même moment où Sakura se réveilla et où l'arbalète enflammée décochait une flèche vers  Shaolan.

s : Carte du bouclier ! Carte du miroir ! Protégez Shaolan et renvoyez cette flèche à son destinataire. Je vous l'ordonne ! 

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Le Yang et le compas magique disparurent à jamais en en cri de faucon strident à vous glacer le sang.

s : SHAOLAN ! Est-ce que ça vas ? tu n'a rien de cassé ?

Sakura s'était rué sur lui après la disparition du yang et du compas.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement à la vue de son amie si inquiète.

k : Sa chute à été lourde. Tu devrais te reposer, gamin.

Li lui lança ce regard de ' je-m'en-foutisme' au quel il lui réservait toujours.

s : Oui, Kero a raison. Tu a l'air épuisé. Je vais te ramener chez moi… Ta maison est en ruines. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Attends…

---carte du vol !---

Et deux magnifiques ailles lui poussèrent sur le dos.

Elle fit pousser ses ailettes initiales sur son bâton pour que Shaolan puisse y embarquer . Une fois dessus, elle le suivit de près, veillant à ce qu'il ne tombes pas.

Label :


	3. l'aveu

Et voilà le dernier Chapitre… J'espères que ça vous a plu… mais pour plus drôle encore, je vais sûrement en éditer un autre fait il y a un an et demi par moi et mon amie… vraiment, là, s'en est décourageant… bref. Je suis aussi au travail d'une fic sur Lily et James Potter… toujours aussi romantique.. aaah…. 

Bref. Donnez moi vos commentaires, ça m'encourages !

@+ !

Marie-Eve

L'aveu

Pendant le séjour de Shaolan chez Sakura, ils apprirent tous deux  à se connaître de mieux en mieux. Kero en était jaloux. Il était constamment mis à part mais avec raison. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de critiquer Shaolan sans raisons et devant lui. Cela mettait Sakura en colère. 

Bref, tout allait bien à part ce détail, de plus que Shaolan s'était totalement remis de ses 'blessures'. Il était temps pour lui de retourner chez soi et cela le désolait car il adorait la compagnie de Sakura et l'aimait plus que tout.

Ceci dit, il n'en avait jamais fait part à personne, sauf à Tomoyo…

-Ding Dong !

s : Oui ? Oh ! Tomoyo ! entre, je t'en prie !

t : Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas notre blessé ?

s : oh, très bien , même de mieux en mieux, je dois dire !

t : je vois… Tiens ! Je vous ai apporté un gâteau et ma compagnie, étant donné que ta famille ne reviens que dans quelques jours…

k : DES GÂTEAUXXX ! ! ! ! !

t : hi hi… sacré Kero…

sh : Oh ! bonjour Tomoyo… Excuses moi, je sors de la douche.

t : ça vas, je te remercie …

s : allez vous installer dans le salon, je vais faire du thé.

Au salon…

sh : euh, Tomoyo …

t : oui ?

sh : j'ai… hm… j'ai un problème…et je crois que tu peux m'aider…

t : ah bon… ?

sh : oui, hm…euh… je suis amoureux de Sakura et…

t : OH ! excuses moi… donc tu ne sais pas comment lui avouer, c'est ça ?…

sh : oui, c'est ça…

t : Mon cher Li…Tu sais, Sakura est une fille formidable et je suis sûre qu'elle le prendra peu importe l'endroit, le moment et la manière dont tu lui avouera. Fais moi confiance…

sh : Je te remercie … et il rougit.

s : me voici !

sh, t et k : ohhhh !

Sakura avait non seulement ramené le thé mais s'était vêtue tout autrement, car elle était encore en pyjama à l'arrivée de Tomoyo. Elle portait une robe à jupon noire accompagné d'un tablier blanc et d'une cornette de même couleur.

Shaolan et même Kero en rougirent.

Durant le goûter, Lionel ne parla presque pas. Il était constamment rouge et en avait même chaud. Plus tard, Tomoyo aida Sakura et Lionel à faire les bagages de celui-ci .Il était maintenant en pleine forme et sa maison réparée.

s : tu est sûr de devoir partir ?

sh : oui, certain…

s :ohh…comme c'est dommage… Mais je ne te laisserai tout de même pas emmener tout tes bagages tout seul !

sh : hihi…je te remercie… et ils se sourirent.

sh : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je te dois bien ça après tout les services que tu m'a rendus… et il lui sourit.

s : n… non merci, rougit cette dernière en se rappelant qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Shaolan.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sur les sofas du salon et pensaient à ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Mais cette fois, Sakura prit vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait pour celui qui la dévisageait, se remémora ce combat final contre Eriol qu'elle avait gagné grâce à LUI, celui qui la contemple en silence depuis toutes ces années et qui reste fidèle à tout ses appels, la soutenant dans tout ce qu'elle entreprends. Elle l'aime… Oui, elle a trouvé la raison de toutes ces appréhensions nouvelles, de ces sentiments nouveaux. Elle aura dorénavant un regard neuf sur la vie qui l'entoure.

C'est le moment idéal.

s et sh : tu…

sh : hm… euh… tu voudrais bien aller au parc avec moi ? Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

s : Mh, oui, c'est vrai, hihi ! Je veux bien…

Au parc, il s'assied sur des balançoires. Chacun ne sait par quoi commencer, alors ils ferment les yeux et prononcent leur verdict ensembles…

s :Shaolan, je ne sais comment te dire… sh : Sakura, je ne sais comment te dire..

    mais…                                                          mais…

   Je suis amoureuse de toi…                          Je suis amoureux de toi…

   JE T'AIMES, SHAOLAN !                         JE T'AIME, SAKURA !

                                Et ils ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps

                                  s'élancèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre

                                                                   tels des amants séparés depuis toujours,

                                                                                              depuis trop longtemps…

Ils avaient douze ans et s'étaient redécouverts l'un l'autre, comme des enfants à la fleur de leur âge, des enfants qui n'en étaient plus mais qui gardèrent ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin des temps…

FIN


End file.
